


Order

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: Gabriel made a decision which was a bit crazy. But both of them enjoyed such situation.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 7





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's my first explicit fic. I tried my best and hope you could forgive my poor writing skills:(  
> Attention: Moira is Futa and Gabriel was fucked by her. It's also a PWP.  
> I really want to see such scene, it had been in my brain for a long time.

"Gabriel?" Hearing the noise outside, Moira opened the door, then found a familiar figure at the end of the corridor. The commander had just put his coat off and hang it on.

"Long time no see, Moira." He turned to her, smiled. “Where are the guys?”

"McCree accompanyed the ninja to the doctor. You know, the routine inspection." She answered as walking straight to him silently, like an elegant cat.

"Angela really cares of him." He shrugged, looking her stopped in front of him. Moira raised her left hand, put her fingers on his chip, staring at him with a smile, and he had read what she was waiting for from her greedy mismatched eyes. He leaned to her, then had a deep kiss. Moira seemed to occupy all the air in his mouth. As they were apart, he stepped back to the door, gasped. But Moira still approached him. She wasn't enough.

"Now?" He smiled to her, and grasped the doorknob stealthily.

"Why not?" She lowered her head, bit his neck like a snake, bringing a kind of electric shock feeling to his nerves. They hadn't seen each other for months, and there were only them two in the house. He had no reason to turn down her invitation.

So they went into his room. As soon as he close the door, Moira had trap him between her arms and the door. 

“You are really impatient today.” Gabriel turned around and met her lips. Her tongue intertwined with his, and he could taste the mint on the tip of it. At the same time, her left hand slided into his shirt then stopped on his nipple, while the other hand grasped his left wrist tightly.

"Yes, I am." She smirked, looking into his eyes. She licked her lips, as if she was going to take something delicious. “Because you're really charming today, Gabriel.” Her voice was lowered deliberately, which containing a strong desire.

"Hmm… Is that so? I don't think I wear anything special today." He rosed his brows and didn't know how to reply. Even she didn't tend to mock him, Moira always made him speechless. But that was alright, because he had said something instead. She started to lick the point in front of his chest, and the touch of her tongue made him moan subconsciously. Seemed quite satisfied with his response, she stepped up and put her hand on his zip. Gabriel found just such slight actions had made him hard. He turned around, lied on the door, feeling her cold hand unfastening his buckle and then unzipping his pants. He heard Moira opening the drawer to fetch something and squeezed out some liquid. His pants were put off, and the touch of her slender finger with lube made him trembled.

"You are not patient too, Gabriel." She whispered to him, laughing. Moira's touch made him relaxed, and a little groan came out from his tight lips. But it all paused at the moment they heard the noise outside. The cowboy and the ninja were back ahead of schedule.

"Where is commander?" The younger Shimada asked. "He has come back, but where is him?"

"Maybe in his room or anywhere, he always stay alone for a whole day." McCree answered casually. They could hear his footsteps approaching and stopping in front of the door.

Jesse knocked at the door, "Are you inside, commander?"

Gabriel held his breath on hearing the knock. McCree's instincts are always unimpeachable, but now the only thing he was hoping for was for him not to be so sensitive today.

“You can order me to stop.” Moira lowered her voice, but didn't move her hand away. He had to make a choice. 

But he didn't want to stop at this moment.

On the spur of the moment, he sneered as his answer. "No, Moira." He breathed, "Go on. It's an order from your COMMANDER." He chuckled to her as if asking whether she dared to do that.

Without hesitation, Moira accepted his challenge. "Huh, I never thought that you would enjoy such situation." She giggled up to his ear. "Fortunately, so do I." Her finger inserted him, then Moira began to move it. It was silent outside, but he knew the guy was just on the other side of the door. He had to try his best to restrain his moans caused by each of her stretch. Finally, before he couldn't bear any more, just as he wished, Jesse left and went back to the living room. "Maybe he was asleep, he really need some breaks after the mission." His voice faded out, and Gabriel heaved a great sigh of relief. Though the door was made of special metal which was siad to play well in sound insulation, he was still afraid of being heard by the other two. In fact, it was their first time to have a sex while the other two were just outside the room. He could heard they were just sitting on the sofa faced this door and chatting, clearly.

"Need some breaks? Really?" Moira reapeated what McCree had said to tease him, however, she didn't need Gabriel to really give an answer. She put another finger in and was satisfied with his groan out of unexpected stimulus. "Does such situation make you even more excited,commander?" She brushed somewhere sensative, and he couldn't help shrinking and enveloping Moira's fingers.

"Can't you just shu… -uh- shut up?" He took a deep breath but his voice still trembled. Though he tried to lowered his voice, he still gave out more moans. He even thought the gasps would drowned the chatter and laughter in the living room from the other two agents.

What a crazy decision he had made.

As the stretch was finished, Moira pulled out her fingers, which were adhered mucus, then pressed her erectile cock against his asshole instead. She finally came into him, and he even couldn't think of anything under the control of pleasure. She waited for him to recovered from the thrill, but only for a few seconds. They had been apart for a long time, but Moira still remembered where his sensitive spots are. She knew how to please him well. With each hit on each point, Gabriel soon became dazed and couldn't help moaning and gasping against the door, which became the only thing he could rely on.

Moira also gasped with satisfaction. "You are so adorable, Commander Reyes."She left a chain of kisses on his neck, which made him itch slightly.

Commander Reyes. That title brought him back to the reality. He had never thought that he would be called in that way by Moira at this time. Since their relationship started, she had seldom call him commander in private. He didn't know what she was thinking, but her action was really a bit strange and even annoying.

But he soon figured out the reason of her action. The blame rested entirely with him. It was himself who first use that word. Everything was clear now. He was sure that Moira would catch such perfect opportunity to tease him. And she really did that.

However, Moira interrupted his thought and didn't want him to forget something.

"What would the cowboy and the ninja say if they see their commander in such situation?"

"What -ah- What do you mean? " He turned his head and wheezed.

She ignored his question, slowed down, rubbed his lips and continued."Jesse takes you as his father, doesn't he? What would he do if he see his dear commander being fucked by his subordinate, especially the one he disliked most?" She smirked and put her hand on the doorknob. 

Gabriel just chuckled. "Huh, will you?"

"You are quite confident, commander." She pulled back and smiled. "You're right, I won't."

"Because you are mine, Moira. I know what you are thinking about." He paused for a while, then said seriously, "Can't you stop call me in that way?"

"Don't you like it?" She giggled, "I thought you would enjoy it as you ORDER me to go on."

"No." He answered briefly and didn't want to flashback what he had said a few minutes ago. It was all his fault. He could feel the increasing heat of his face. Luckily, Moira couldn't see his face turning into red.

"Well, your responses are so charming that I don't want to miss it."She kissed his ear gently, "But if this is also an order, I'm at your command, Gabriel." She started to move again, and he hissed. Moira leant in, repeating his name. Her voice while reading his name is of great charm, in which the desire really attracted himself and made him harder. He tried to say something, but the words turned into another moan halfway. He covered his mouth with a hand to prevent it giving out, but failed. Moira seemed to know what he was thinking. She accelerated and kept silent. His moans echoed against the door. He couldn't think any more as he was at the edge of reaching the orgasm. Again, Moira knew what he want, and she stroked the tip of his dick. He came in her hand. He shuddered, gave out a lot, immersing in the pleasure. Moira clinged to his back and purred, "I won't let anyone but me see such scene, Gabriel. It's so precious." He felt Moira also came inside him. They both panted heavily. Still, he didn't know how to reply her. But he knew what he should do instead. Moira pulled out inch by inch, and then he turned to her. She leaned to him, and they kissed. He held her tightly, taste the mint on her tongue again.

"Another round?" He murmured beside her ear, then held her in his arms and walked to the bed.

Moira put her arms around his neck, with a smug smile. 

"My pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Moira is top forever! xD (However, the end hinted that they would switched.)  
> If there are any mistakes in it, please tell me!  
> Your comments are always welcome!


End file.
